


Bear minimum

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Animal Play, Bears, I swear Im not a furry, M/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Slut baby, Team Squish, Teddy Bears, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke gets a new teddy bear after his old one dies.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 5





	Bear minimum

Clive squished the teddy bear in his hands, standing in the kitchen as he watched its hairy face bulge and contract with his hand's pressure. Part of his community service ended up being to work for Layton, he was a glorified maid. Every day it was "yes sir, no sir, Oh course sir" and he even had to be nice to the annoying little kids that liked to hang around Layton's home, Luke and Flora. Though Luke was the one who actually lived with the professor for whatever reason. He did the cooking and the cleaning around the house, and now Clive was stuck doing that same kind of work ... Clive had seen his parents only once, they seemed nice, a little preppy but nice. They seemed like the kind of couple to raise a boy that acted more like a wife than a boy. 

He pulled at the Bear's face, Luke had left him in the kitchen to watch the stove while he went to go pee or something, but Clive wasn't in the mood to stand around watching water boil. He did enough boring tasks every single day, he'd literally rather do anything else but stand around and wait to be told what to do next. He set the bear down on the counter, and dug through his pockets to find the only thing that seemed to provide him any sort of escape around here. He produced a box of cigarettes, and took one out. What would be the difference if he stepped out the back door to go smoke? It wasn't like he could possibly burn water ... And with that in mind, he searched for his lighter, heading out. Luke was taking his sweet time in the bathroom, so maybe Clive would have enough time to smoke for at least five minutes. 

The door shut behind him, and the bear sat and stared at the wall in a painful silence. It didn't expect to be left alone like that, and even though it couldn't move or feel, it was sad about it. Maybe that's why it decided to lean onto the burning flame of the stove, maybe it'd had enough of being treated so poorly … and maybe the stove heard it's cries, and decided to put it out of its misery. The bear quickly embraced the flames, spontaneously catching fire to it's entire body. The flame grew quickly, catching onto the cabinets with it's long, burning arms. The dark wood was more than singed, deciding that it'd like to join the bear in the afterlife. 

It caught fire as well, and the smoke detector was set off all too late, beeping loudly as water sprayed from the ceiling, soaking the books left on the kitchen table. A split second was all it took for the kitchen to become a complete wreck. Clive, who'd heard the noise, poked his head back inside to see what was happening, and was shocked to his core. He threw his cigarette, tossing it on the ground and stomping it out as he came inside. He rushed over to the bear, and the electric stove, which had seemingly shorted out. The bear may as well have just been dust at this point. "... noo-!" he whispered, picking up the stuffed animal. It's black, beady eyes had melted into a disturbing goop that ran down it's singed fur. The seams had been split open, and it's soft cotton entrails spilled out, most of it had quickly caught fire, and what wasn't set on fire was soaked beyond repair. 

Clive stood there for a second, not knowing what to do. What was he supposed to do? What could he do? He'd just destroyed the kitchen, and Luke's bear, he had ONE job. There wouldn't be any point in hiding it, Luke would be suspicious if his bear went missing all of a sudden … Clive was mainly worried about what the consequences would be. He got off so easily, and he'd probably just messed up his chance of redemption. 

He tensed, hearing quick footsteps coming from around the corner. He panicked for a second, flinching as Luke appeared, shaking water from his hands, "I'm sorry I took so … long" Luke said. He looked at Clive, who was starting to sweat like he'd just ran a ten mile marathon. "I-" Clive stated to say … but he didn't know what to say. Luke's eyes were wide open, his hands dropped to his sides as he stared at what used to be his best friend. For Luke, Clive may as well have been holding a mangled chunk of bloody flesh in his hands. He was terrified, stuck in place as his eyes refused to move from the sight of his bear. "... I- I'm sorry- I stepped out for a second and it caught on fire- I really didn't mean to-" 

"M … murderer ..." Luke said, pointing at the bear. He had tears in his eyes, backing away. His arm was shaking, he was so visibly mortified that for a second, Clive actually believed that he'd killed a living human being, "you killed him!! Professor!!" Luke screamed, slowly moving backwards, as if Clive would get him if he looked away. 

"Wait! I can fix it!" Clive blurted out, knowing it was impossible. Luke didn't wanna hear it, he ran away, and Clive stayed put, listening to his choked sobs, paired with his quick footsteps. His shoes echoed across the floor, and Clive just … considered running away. Sure, this had been a pretty good deal, but he had a feeling that nothing good could come after this. He tried to tune it out … He failed, hearing a door upstairs open, and the sound of Luke screaming at Layton. Layton told him to calm down, and then after a quick exchange that went Something like "Clive is a murderer! He killed him! His insides were all over the floor!" Layton quickly rushed downstairs, not knowing that Luke was talking about a bear. 

Clive just sighed … god damn it. Things were going so well … 

…

Clive sat on the couch in Layton's study as Luke sat on Layton's lap, still crying, clinging to the professor in his grief. He'd apologized a million times, scrubbed the kitchen spotless, and begged for forgiveness. He knew how much that bear meant to Luke, and he never intended to destroy it. "That was quite the fire- i'm surprised it spread so quickly, and if it weren't for the alarm, You'd owe me a house" Layton said, rubbing his hand over Luke's back. Clive had never seen such a square man sound so threatening. Luke was finally starting to calm down, wiping his eyes as he looked at Clive out of the corner of his eye. 

"I'm sorry- I really didn't mean it-" Clive said, for about the millionth time. Layton nodded, "I'll believe you, You've been a big help … but you're still going to have to compensate me for the things that were ruined" Layton said. Clive nodded, and The Professor cleared his throat, "let's see- the stove needs a repair- the books I had were completely ruined- the cabinets and countertops need replacing, and let's not forget Luke's bear" Layton said. Luke looked up, glaring at Clive as if he was trying to conjure the power of the force and choke him out. 

" I'll do whatever I can to pay you back" Clive said, feeling more like a dog than a human being at this point. Layton nodded, "Yes … well- about that, Luke has already arranged something." Layton said. Clive cringed, not having any good feelings about where this could be going. Luke sat up, wiping his face, "that bear was custom made- one of a kind! And it was very expensive- it was a gift too-" he said, sliding off of Layton's lap. Clive couldn't take him seriously when he was barely taller than the desk, he held back a chuckle as Luke walked over to a coat rack in the corner of the room. " So until I get another one, You'll have to take his place!" Luke said, carefully pulling a huge fur thing from the coat rack. 

"I- what the hell is that?" 

"Language, Dove. It's a bear suit, Luke got it a while ago- it's what you'll be wearing for a while" 

"Wh … that- why the fuck would you have something like that just laying around?!" Clive said, his words merging together in one string of confused gibberish. " now Clive- You owe Luke this, That bear was his most prized possession, and he trusted you with it." Layton said. Clive just wondered how he could possibly be serious at a time like this. He continued to be outwardly panicked, being thrown the suit. "This- I-" He said, picking it up. It looked like … the hollowed skin of a bear, yet it was noticeably synthetic at the same time.

"I'll need you to bring me all of your clothes- this is your punishment. Remember that it could be a lot worse before you start complaining" Layton said. Meanwhile, Luke was standing in place with an eerily bright expression. Clive looked at him, and then at Layton, and then to the suit, "This feels rather cruel and unusual-" he said, receiving null but a shrug from the mystery solving duo. "Would you like to hear the numerical value of what you owe?" Layton asked, watching Clive's desperate sigh of a response. He gripped the heavy fur suit … "how bad could it possibly be?" 

"Thirty thousand" 

"Th- wh- huh?? For a cabinet- a stove and some … oh god- how much was that bear worth?" 

"A lot! It's irreplaceable! But you'll make a good substitute" Luke said, arms firmly crossed. Clive grit his teeth, was he gonna be able to pay all that back on his own? Probably not. It seemed like his best option was to just put on the bear suit and try to deal with it … but at this rate he'll be indebted for the rest of his life. "... How long am I gonna be in this thing?" He asked, seriously needing to know before he started going crazy. 

"Well, that's for Luke to decide, it'll take a while to get the funds to replace Mr Jamoke" 

"... He named his bear Mr Jamoke" Clive mumbled to himself, getting up. Luke happily spoke, "I have a spare for when that one gets dirty too- and if you break it you'll have to pay for it!" 

"Yeah yeah-" Clive grumbled, leaving the room. He sighed … was he really gonna have to wear this thing all the time now? 

…

Luke looked up as Clive re-entered the room, dressed from head to toe in a bear suit that was nearly identical to what the original looked like, From the coffee colored fur, to the angry little black eyebrows on the hood. The whole thing smelled sweet, like chocolate, and Luke stood there in awe … "this is humiliating- isn't there anything else I can do?" Clive asked as Luke walked up to him, eyes dilated like he'd just done an ounce of crack. He wrapped his arms around Clive, and Clive stood still, wanting to pick him up and throw him against the couch, not to hurt him, but just to release his anger. "Thirty Thousand" Layton reminded him, and Clive tensed, "Fine! I get it" he growled, turning and attempting to open the door with his paws. He couldn't really grip anything with such fat fingers. Luke got it for him, but then he blocked the doorway, holding his arms up, "Pick me up!" He demanded, so Clive bent down, grabbing Luke, carrying him over his shoulder like a heavy bag of rice as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

" It's so puffy … oooo-" Luke said, rubbing the fur on Clive's back. 

Clive scoffed, "Sure- where are we going?" He asked, ready to get this day over with. " Well- I was planning on going to the library- but I'm tired now so I wanna take a nap-" 

"Tired from all that sniveling I bet-" Clive remarked, carrying Luke to his room. "You sure are rude for such a cute bear-" Luke said, crossing his arms. Clive set him down, "because i'm not one- and don't ever call me cute either-" he said, walking off. Luke just watched the cotton ball tail swish as Clive walked … he smiled, " sure you're not" he said as he reached out for it. He put his hand on Clive's back, and Clive stopped in front of Luke's door, pawing at the doorknob. He sighed, wishing that his paws were just gloves, and not huge puffy bear fingers, incapable of doing anything with. Luke reached forward, and opened the door, arms wrapped around Clive's waist as he was dragged in. 

Luke let go, running over to his bed, "Over here! This is where I sleep-" he said with such high energy for someone who claimed to be tired. He climbed up onto the mattress, patting the spot where his two walls met. It was right underneath a cloud wall decoration, with what looked like sparkles and stars stuck inside of it. Luke was busy moving around the other stuffed animals, making room for Clive as the other took in the pastel hellscape that Luke called his room. It was heart meltingly cute, but … Clive felt a little intimidated by the bear in the corner that stretched up to the ceiling. Luke was kicking his shoes off, "Close the door and come on already-!" He impatiently said. Clive rolled his eyes, "you're such a spoiled little rodent- all these bears and you're upset about one?" he asked, closing the door quietly as he walked in. Luke huffed, "You wouldn't know- you don't love anything or anyone- and that's a fact!" 

Clive sighed … "that's accurate" he said, sliding over on Luke's bed, laying against the wall where Luke told him to go. Luke grabbed a much smaller blanket, and wrapped it around himself, crawling up between Clive's legs, laying down on his stomach. He nuzzled him, going back to being completely encapsulated in Clive's newly acquired body. " you're so soft-" he said, arms wrapped around Clive, who just stared out into space, thinking about how he somehow managed to make all the wrong moves in life to end up in this situation, without even trying…

Luke closed his eyes, he didn't weigh much, but he felt warm, and what weight he did have felt oddly relaxing resting against Clive's body. He cringed, thinking that maybe Luke's weird bear fetish had rubbed off on him, or worse, that he'd actually enjoy this torture somehow. 

Luke had gone still, leaving Clive to observe him … he hesitantly lifted his arms, wrapping them around Luke, pulling him closer by barely an inch. He closed his own eyes, he was only hugging him to get comfortable, the quicker he went to sleep, the faster he'd be able to get through the day … at least that was what he was telling himself for now. He knew that when he woke up he'd have a lot to do, Luke carried that bear with him everywhere, and they did everything together. 

…

Clive opened his eyes, feeling little hands on his face, shaking him, slapping him awake. "ugh-" he swatted at Luke's arms, having never been woken up in such an annoying way. Luke was wearing a bear hoodie and a pair of brown shorts … Clive felt like he was being mocked. If only he could see the paw prints on the bottoms of Luke's feet socks. Luke huffed, "Wake up already- you've been asleep for hours-" he said, and Clive sighed, "what do you want?" He said, having forgotten he was still in this bear suit for a moment. He felt kind of hot, he really wanted to take it off. 

"I made dinner-" Luke said, pointing to the little table on the floor in his room. Clive looked … there were two plates set out on it, and colorful cups filled to the brim with what looked like apple juice and … Something else. It was a lighter fluid, sort of see through, almost like water but a little bit tinted. " … are you really going to make me eat there?" 

" you have to-! I always ate with my other bear- I even snuck you that bottle of wine you kept looking at" Luke said, moving off of Clive. He walked over to the table, sat down in his chair, and Clive got up. He stepped over next, and moved the chair out of the way with his foot.

He sat on the floor, and looked at his … paws. "do I have to eat with this thing on too?" He asked, and Luke nodded, "If you need help then that's what I'm for-" He said, a bright smile on his face as Clive cringed, mentally screaming at himself for ever wanting that cigarette. He looked down at the food, and carefully picked up the fork. It was mostly just macaroni … which was strange since Luke usually cooked way more than that. 

He could feel Luke's eyes on him as he attempted to eat, with relative success. He was starting to get a feel for his new hands and how to move them. Luke looked happy, picking up his cup of apple juice, " I think I'll call you Cotton from now on" he said, drinking some of his juice. Clive shrugged, " … hey .. how come you don't eat with the professor?" Clive asked, and Luke … looked down, " I do sometimes- but we're both busy people. Still, I make his meals and he eats them, he's happy and that's enough for me" Luke said. 

Clive … smiled, "well it sounds to me like you want something more-" he said, rubbing his finger around the edge of his plastic cup. Luke blushed, moving around in his seat, "Well … it'd be nice if he had time to do more than eat breakfast with me every morning-" Luke said. "I just kind of miss him- it's rare that we do anything non work related together anymore"

Clive nodded, "Hey- if I were to have my clothes back- I have nothing else to do but hang out with you~" 

" … very funny Mr. Cottonbottom- but I'll have to refuse your offer-" Luke said. Clive huffed, shoving a fork full of macaroni in his mouth. It was worth a try, wasn't it? " Well- where is this bottle of wine you got for me-" He said, at least he could get drunk and not have to worry about getting caught. Luke reached behind him, pushing aside a pillow as he pulled out a bottle of cheap liquor. Clive reached out, grabbing the bottle by its neck … "Luke this- is grape juice-" he said, and Luke tilted his head, obviously confused. 

"Isn't that what wine is?" 

"No-! Luke- It's … ugh- nevermind-" Clive said, setting the bottle of Welch's sparkling non-alcoholic cocktail down on the floor. He tried not to think the mistake was cute- but he couldn't help it. He felt so overwhelmed being in here, around all these stuffed animals, talking to Luke at this tiny table. He'd been fighting the urge to just go "aww" all damn afternoon. 

" Oh- wait this is all wrong! I almost forgot about everyone else-" Luke said, getting up from his chair. Clive just watched him go around his room, grabbing the bigger stuffed animals from their places, "Elise and Chester are supposed to eat with us today- and we can't forget about Marie and Walter and … well- I guess we'll leave the rest for tomorrow- there isn't enough room-" Luke sighed, bringing over a bunch of different animals. Apparently, the giraffe, elephant, zebra, princess doll and shark were all named Elise, Chester, Marie and Walter respectively. " Clive was now surrounded by guests as Luke served them all invisible tea, talking about something that Clive didn't quite understand. It seemed like an inside joke … it was cute. 

" Clive- don't be rude! Introduce yourself-" Luke said, sitting back down, pouring juice into his own cup from a teapot. 

"... Um-" 

Luke looked at him, seemingly waiting for his response. Clive didn't know how, but somehow this felt just as intimidating as introducing himself to real people at a dinner party. "I'm … clive-" he said, voice cracking. Luke stared at him in pure shock, he'd never seen Clive talk like that. "... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm bad at- talking" Clive said, picking up the bottle of grape juice. He peeled back the wrapping with his teeth, biting down on the quark. Luke watched him pull it out, and then start drinking as if it were the end of the world. " … I didn't know you were so shy." Luke said, and Clive almost choked, setting the bottle down as he coughed. "I'm not!" He said a little too defensively, and Luke smiled, "It's okay! Luke is here to help-! When I introduce myself I usually shake hands first- and then you go- "Hi! Please call me Luke- Nice to meet you!" And then I say something nice about them-" Luke said, looking at Clive. "something like- "you look nice this evening-" or any compliment that I feel is true- and … well- usually after that everyone just says I'm a good boy and If it's a dinner party someone will sneak me something sweet" 

Clive blushed, covering his face with his paw, "oh wow" he said. Mostly from shock but … just, wow. Luke nodded, "but I don't like sitting at the table with everyone cause I miss my friends-" Luke said, patting the head of his Zebra. Clive … closed his legs, "I'm sure they miss you too-" he said, and Luke nodded … he reached out, wrapping his arms around the animal. "I forgot to tell you all … i- I'm sorry-! But- Jamoke is dead a-and- so- Clive is gonna keep you all company- I'm so sorry-" Luke cried into the Zebra. Clive lit up like a Christmas tree, He felt bad- but he was uncomfortably hard right now, and that just made him feel even worse. "I'm sorry Luke-"

"No! This is your fault!" Luke said … Clive stood … oh wow, even though he was full mast it was impossible to tell with this suit on. He stepped past the table, and Luke threw a coaster at him, "stuffed animals can't walk!" He yelled, and Clive rolled his eyes, " Come here-" He said, holding his arms out. Luke looked at him … he pulled away, and held his own arms out, letting Clive pick him up from his seat. "It's okay- I'm really sorry- I know it hurts and I promise I'll do anything to make it up to you" He said … 

"Are … you- biting me?" He asked, feeling something just barely pinching his shoulder. Luke huffed, spitting Something out, 

"Hair in your mouth?" Clive asked, walking Luke back over to his bed. He sat down, Luke vaguely in his lap as he stroked his back, "it's okay, just let it out-" he said … and Luke seemed to shrivel up upon hearing it. "I'm sorry- I thought this would make me feel better- but I just feel worse-" he said. Clive nodded, "I know it might sound dumb coming from me- but - you need to let it go-" 

"I can't! I can't just forget about it! It hurts-" 

"I'm not saying you need to forget- you just have to live with your feelings- it's okay to feel sad about it- it's okay to cry ... but you can't cry forever" Clive said, nuzzling Luke, "Cause … he wouldn't want you to be upset- he'd want you to be happy right? So let's try to do that for him, okay?" Clive said … Luke nodded, closing his eyes. He brushed his hand around Clive's chest, petting the fur. " Now you're acting just like him-" Luke said, drying his cheeks with his sleeve. His sweater had come down his shoulder a little, Clive was happy Luke couldn't see him staring, "is that a good thing?" He asked, moving back, leaning against the wall. Luke nodded, "I feel better … i'm sorry I bit you- and- i'm sorry I pulled your hair-" Luke said, "i hope I didn't hurt you- he said, reaching up to Clive's shoulder. 

Clive was quiet for a second, watching him move, "... oh- don't worry! I didn't even feel it." Clive said, looking away. Luke got down from the bed, "still- it'll get infected if we don't take care of it- and I'll feel bad if you get sick Because of me" Luke said, opening up his drawer. He pulled out a box of vibrant neon bandaids, and Clive stared at the floor to avoid seeing him actually put them on. He was getting really hot in this suit, he needed to go in his own room or to the bathroom, but at the same time, Luke kissing his shoulder better really made him wanna stay. 

The band aids were all over the place once he was done, forming a messed up rainbow on Clive's shoulder. "Does it feel better?" Luke asked, and Clive nodded, "I feel a million times better!" He said, stretching his arm out. Luke seemed happy to hear that, he smiled, he looked so happy. 

Clive put his paw on Luke's head, messing his hair all the way up, " Listen- I gotta pee- so i'm going to the bathroom-" Clive said, getting up. " Alright- don't get any on yourself!" He said, and Clive nodded … 

…

Clive sat next to Luke at the kitchen table. After last night, He spent a while taking a cold shower, telling himself that what happened yesterday wasn't gonna happen today. He wasn't here to be a perverted mess, he was here to make up for what he'd done … "Clive-?" Luke asked, shaking him by his arm. Clive looked over, "Yea?" He said with a sigh. "I need help-" Luke turned over his workbook … "This again? I already told you how to do this-" 

"It's hard!"

"Luke …" Clive sighed, "all you have to do is move the decimal, try not to forget-" 

"... Oh- " Luke said, staring down at the page. Clive looked at him … "what's that reaction for?" 

"I … i've done the whole thing wrong-" 

"Luke …"

"Can you just do it for me?"

"I'm not doing your homework Luke-"

"Pweeeeese? I'll give you something too! Do you want your cigarettes back?" 

" … i-" Clive knew it was wrong, but just saying the word cigarettes made him crave one. He only got two every day now, they were trying to get him to quit … " i'll even make you a cupcake- with the good whipped cream-" Luke said, and Clive sighed … he really had no self control. He could feel his boxers straining, this was heaven and hell at the same time, " fine-" he said, picking up Luke's pencil, "But you're going to study later, alright?" He demanded. Luke nodded, "I just don't want to spend all day long doing homework" 

"Well then maybe you shouldn't wait so long to do it-" 

Luke shook his head, "I tried- you know .." he got up going over to Clive. "Yeah- tried to do everything besides your own work" He stopped as Luke maneuvered himself underneath his arm, pushing it away from the page as he sat on his lap. "What are you doing?" Clive asked, looking over his head as he erased the previously done work. Luke put his hand on Clive's chest, "I'm giving you a tummy rub as a thank you for the help" he said, brushing his hand up and down Clive's chest. Clive took in a breath, "i see" he said, blowing through the homework like a machine. " You … um- could you maybe go a little lower?" He asked, and Luke nodded, unable to feel what exactly was pressing up against his hand from the other side. 

Clive bit his lip, getting to an open response question. He could barely think, so he flipped to the back of the book, and wrote down Something similar to the example response. Luke leaned up against him, " if you still want a smoke- Layton keeps them in his file cabinet- but please don't tell him I told you-" Luke said. Clive nodded, letting his hand rest on Luke's hip, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea? He could barely feel anything through the padded suit, but god- what he could feel was more than enough. He was just imagining Luke grinding against him, or giving him a real handjob. It was enough, it was more than enough. 

He almost ended up writing his thoughts on the page, he had to snap out of it for a second, rushing through the rest of the work before dropping the pencil on the table. "Does that feel good?" Luke asked, and Clive nodded, "you're amazing Luke-" He breathed, and Luke smiled, "You're like one of those big dogs that roll over every time you hold your hand out-" 

"Mm"

"I want a dog- but the Professor doesn't want to have animals around the house-" Luke said. Clive absently nodded, eyes closed as he leaned back in the chair. "good boy-" Luke giggled, and Clive bit his lip, twitching underneath the fabric. His precum just dripped down the side of his erection, he could feel it, he knew it'd be bad if he came inside of this suit, but he really needed it … no he didn't, yes he did, His mind went in circles. He was getting close, stomach filling with an anxious tension before he gave in. 

He groaned, putting his paws on his face as he came, tilting his head back. "fuuuck nh - Lukey~ I love you so much-!" he moaned, and Luke looked up at him, face completely red as he stared. He stopped moving, listening to Clive breathe, "y-you do?" He asked. Clive nodded, "of course I do-" He said, leaning forward, burying his face in Luke's hair. He took in the scent, and sighed, succumbing to his urges, "You smell so good-" he mumbled, wrapping his arms around him. 

Luke returned the hug, "What's gotten into you?" He asked, unable to keep his giggles in as Clive shamelessly sniffed his neck. "That- tickles- Clivee!" He turned his head, and Clive kissed his cheek. Luke gasped, "h-hey-! Only the professor can do that!" He said, sounding genuinely upset for a second. Clive cupped his face, "has he ever kissed you here?" He asked, brushing his … would be thumb, across his lips. Luke froze … "n-no- but - nobody has- I'm saving that for when I find someone special- that's what you're supposed to do right?" 

Clive nodded, "you're completely right-" he said, lifting him up. He kissed him, letting his eyes close. Luke was still, his only movement being in his arms, as he gripped Clive's hood, pulling at it. Clive pulled away, looking at Luke's face … it was priceless. Lips red and trembling as his mouth gaped. He was slowly starting to smile, his eyes opening as he looked at Clive, who could feel his heart beating. Clive set Luke down … and then he came to his senses, "I- i'm so sorry-" he choked out, stopping as Luke's hand went back to that spot, "w-will you do that again if I rub you some more?" He asked, touching his lip, "I wanna do it again- can we?" 

Clive hissed, standing up with Luke in his arms. He shoved the workbook off the damn table, and laid Luke down in its place. He stared at Luke's stomach, he looked so edible laying there, shirt halfway up, exposing his soft skin. "Clive?" Luke said, and Clive reached forward, "wanna see what it feels like to be pet-? It's amazing-" he said, pressing his non fingers between Luke's legs. Luke blushed, closing his eyes as Clive started massaging his hand into it. "O-oh-" Luke said.

"Right?" Clive grinned, pressing a little harder, going a little faster. Luke made a little sound, his voice getting lost in his throat as he groaned, "Clive I- My stomach feels weird-" Luke said. Clive nodded, "it's called arousal- or being turned on-" 

"Turned on?"

"That's right-" Clive said, pulling Luke's shorts off. "H-hey wait- why are you taking my clothes off?"

"Because if you cum in your shorts then it'll make a really big mess- and I'm too tired for that right now-" Clive said, tossing them aside. He leaned down, and opened his mouth, taking Luke in. He tasted so good, his stomach smelled like cotton candy lotion, Clive was literally dripping. His stomach almost ached as he listened to Luke's uncontrolled voice go to weird ranges. He sounded like a dying bird with a whistle lodged in its throat, but Clive continued. "Noo! It feews weiwd-hdhs!!" Luke yelled, and Clive couldn't understand a single word after that first sentence. He continued to lick, lapping at every side of Luke's small length. He dragged his tongue upwards, pushing his shirt up as he bit his nipple, growing excited as Luke jolted in surprise. "Cli- c- nhuuuh-!" Luke shook his head, as Clive pulled at his chest with his teeth. "I'm gonna pee!" Luke whined, and Clive chuckled, "go ahead-" he said, going back down. Luke shoved at his face, "noo! d-don't put your mouth on it!! Move!" He struggled, shuddering violently as he came, pulling at the hood. 

He ragdolled against the table, hyperventilating as Clive swallowed … he came up, "I feel like such a whore-" he mumbled, wiping his mouth. "t-thats a bad word-" Luke said, gently hitting Clive with his fist. "Bad Clive-" he whined, and Clive nodded, grabbing him by his hips as he flipped him over onto his stomach. " Bad Clive- Bad- bad-" Luke mumbled, drooling on the table as a tongue pressed itself between his cheeks. "T-that- don't lick it! It's weird-!" Luke whined, closing his mouth as the tongue prodded at him, pushing its way inside. He made two very tight fists, and stopped talking as Clive continued on despite his protests. 

Clive stopped, feeling his own saliva dripping down his face, he reached down, absently searching for his zipper, but there was none. He growled, and gripped the suit, ripping it open so he could get his dick out. Luke seemed to be completely out of it, mumbling something about wild animals. Clive pressed his tip up against Luke's hole, " … is- is it alright if I put it in?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded, "I was going to wait for the Professor to do it- but I guess this is fine too-" 

"Layton can't ever touch this place, It's mine- alright?" 

Luke nodded, and Clive sighed, hands on the table as he pushed forward. It slipped in, and he nearly screamed, his sensitive tip being generously swallowed up by Luke's body. "Nhh- Cw- ng- hurts!" 

Clive stopped in his tracks, panting as Luke audibly sobbing. "do you want me to stop?" He asked, and Luke shifted a little. Clive looked down at him, gently stroking his back. Luke didn't respond right away, opening his eyes, looking back at Clive. "C-can you pwease go slower?" He asked, and Clive nodded, 

"And can you hold my hand?"

"... Whatever you want- alright? Don't be scared to tell me if it hurts-" he said, reaching out. Luke grabbed his paw with a soft grip before closing his eyes again. Clive wanted to see his face, but he also just wanted to stare at Luke's ass while it was appropriate. He slowly let his hips forward, and Luke took in a breath, "c-Cwive-!" He moaned, and Clive squeezed his hands, " oh- ff- Luke-" he lowered his head, holding onto the boy's hands as he got all the way inside. It was amazing, he was sweaty as fuck but it felt so good. Luke wiggled around, and Clive let him move, so thankful he existed. "I love you-" Clive moaned, feeling Luke clench around him as he moved. "Relax your muscles- it's okay-" he sighed out, feeling Luke rub the fur on his hand. 

He waited until Luke relaxed, then he pulled all the way out to his tip, and slowly pushed back in. Luke was calm, voice peaking through every time Clive would push up against his inner wall. It was weird, it was new, it was good. He felt so good, like he was being rewarded for something. He let his hand grope the soft plush paw as Clive moved, telling him he loved him over and over again. Every time he said it, Luke felt himself grow more and more excited, and he started to want more action. "F-fannh-" He mumbled into the table, gripping the paw as Clive laughed quietly, going just a little bit faster. "you look so good like that-" Clive said, and Luke gripped his hand, "it's- happening-!" He exclaimed loudly. Clive nodded, "it's called cumming-" he said,

"Im- cumming cwive-!" Luke cried, and shot out another load. It splashed onto the floor with a wet dripping sound that tapered off in silence, and replayed in Clive's mind over and over again. Clive pinned his hands down against the table, gripping his wrists as he thrusted at what he felt like was a normal pace. "that was so hot-" Clive mumbled, pulling Luke back a little as he started to be less gentle. With each thrust he made sure he filled Luke completely, pushing in hard, getting all the way inside. He wanted Luke's body to remember him for a while, and he never wanted Luke to forget how this felt. Judging by the sounds that were coming out of him, he'd have no problems remembering this moment for a while. 

"Haa- how do you feel?" Clive asked, and Luke lifted his face, "you said you'd kiss me again- l-liar!" He squeezed Clive's hand. He looked like he was deadly serious, he wanted his smooches and he wanted them right now. 

Clive sighed, it'd be impossible to reach Luke's face in this position, and he couldn't stop, he was so close. He kept rutting his hips forward, sweat dripping from his face. Clive pulled him further back, Jamming himself in, earning a gut burning scream. He needed to cum before he overheated, mercilessly fucking Luke into the table now. He didn't think he'd end up being this aggressive, holding him by his arms. Luke no longer seemed to restrain his voice, mouth wide open as he breathed, moaned, gasped, all the above. "Luke! I- shit-" Clive hesitated, before pulling out, cumming all over Luke's back as his length rested against his butt. He let out a loud noise, feeling like all the air had been sucked from his lungs in an instant. He stayed like that, feeling Luke's body throb. 

He leaned back, sighing, "Im hot as hell-" he said, and Luke nodded, "me too" he said. 

The two didn't get time to collect themselves, before they knew it, the front door swung open, and Layton stood there looking at them …

" … when I said to get along … I didn't mean it like this" 

…

\--Aftermath cause why not--

Clive pulled at what he was told was a shock collar. His punishment, according to Layton, was spending the next ten years as their servant, Serving Luke in specific, and if Luke so much as complained a single time, then Clive would do those ten years in prison instead. 

If he were to leave, apparently he'd be electrocuted to death … so that was fun. 

He was basically Luke's oversized dog, Laying over his lap as Luke 'pet' him. Clive didn't complain, free sex, love and attention for the next ten years? Hell yeah. Someone to talk to, his first boyfriend, one that was so cute and sweet, hell yeah. Luke treated him more like a wild animal than anything else now, always rubbing him and feeding him. Layton treated him like a pest though, often smacking him with whatever newspaper he happened to have in his hands. 

"Luke-" Clive said, and Luke leaned down, kissing him as he roughly ran his hand back and forth. Clive moaned into his mouth, "thank- mmh" he laid back, and Luke happily rubbed him more, enjoying the way Clive looked. "you're so cute- I love you" he said with a sigh of admiration. Clive absently nodded, " I love you too" he said, completely just … brain dead. 


End file.
